I can't pretend
by RihemSnape
Summary: Un OS relativement court sur Croyance et les sentiments qu'il a vis-à-vis de Modestie. Bêta: Polala.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Et oui, je suis enfin allée voir "Les Animaux Fantastiques" au cinéma et je suis tombée sous le charme du personnage de... Croyance (oui quelle surprise hein...)._

 _Du coup mes fanfictions risquent de se partager désormais entre Rogue et Croyance et j'ai déjà des projets dans ce sens._

 _Pour commencer cette nouvelle aventure quoi de mieux qu'un OS?_

 _Je vous laisse donc découvrir ma vision du personnage._

 _Le texte a été relu et corrigé par Polala (merci!)._

 _Le titre vient de la chanson de Tom Odell "I can't Pretend"._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture e_ _t de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!_

* * *

Tout était allé vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Il n'avait rien vu venir, ou si peu. Quand Mr Graves l'avait averti qu'il l'avait vu près de l'enfant et qu'il avait avec lui une relation particulière, il avait tout de suite pensé à Modestie, mais il avait chassé l'idée de sa tête bien vite. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Modestie était comme Chasteté, trop enfermée dans ce qu'avait voulu en faire cette femme qu'ils avaient appelé « Maman » et qui gisait désormais sur le sol de ce qui avait été leur maison, près de Chasteté, toutes deux terrassées par la chose qui terrorisait New-York.

Mr Graves était arrivé parce qu'il avait touché le collier. Il avait touché le symbole qu'il lui avait donné pour le prévenir. La baguette magique sous le lit. Le jouet. La colère de leur mère. La ceinture qui indiquait qu'il allait recevoir les coups. Modestie qui l'avait défendu. La ceinture qui était partie. C'est là qu'il avait réalisé.

Modestie... Quand elle était arrivée chez eux, elle avait posé son regard sur lui et un lien particulier s'était créé. C'était au delà de la fraternité. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour Chasteté, jamais. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Un calme serein quand elle s'asseyait près de lui. L'apaisement de ses colères refoulées quand elle lui prenait la main et, parfois, quelques confidences. Elle lui parlait de sa famille, à lui qui n'en avait jamais eu. Des souvenirs d'enfant, mais des souvenirs qui devenaient les siens. Elle était la seule personne à lui montrer un peu de sympathie. Elle ne le fuyait pas. Ne l'insultait pas. Non, pour elle, il n'avait jamais été un dégénéré. Pour elle, il n'avait jamais été le rejeton d'une sorcière. Pour elle, il était simplement Croyance, le garçon à qui elle prenait la main quand il avait besoin d'un peu plus de force. Croyance... celui qui aurait donné son âme pour elle mais qui grinçait des dents quand elle récitait ses horribles couplets :

Ma maman, ta maman, va attraper une sorcière,

Ma maman, ta maman, vole sur un balai.

Ma maman, ta maman, les sorcières ne pleurent pas.

Ma maman, ta maman, sorcière tu mourras.

Il aurait tout donné pour appartenir au monde des sorciers et quitter cet horrible endroit où il était cloîtré. Prisonnier d'une folle à lier qui le battait et qui tentait d'ancrer dans l'esprit de Modestie sa haine d'un monde dont elle ignorait tout.

Mr Graves voulait retrouver la fillette maintenant que la Chose avait tué leur mère et leur sœur. Modestie avait pris la fuite. Elle avait fait bouger cette ceinture et avait pris la fuite tandis que lui s'était effondré là.

Mr Graves lui avait demandé où elle avait pu aller. Il avait ressenti l'urgence. Le sorcier voulait la fillette. Il avait promis que lorsqu'il aurait l'enfant, il lui apprendrait la magie. Pourquoi se serait-il méfié ? Si ça avait été un autre enfant, il le lui aurait donné sans plus d'état d'âme… et Modestie lui avait caché la baguette. Modestie lui avait caché être une sorcière. Pire, elle récitait méthodiquement cette sale comptine qu'il avait encore dans la tête alors même qu'il amenait Mr Graves là où sa « mère » avait récupéré la petite fille.

La première sorcière, noyée dans une rivière!

C'était elle la sorcière ! Elle ! Jamais il n'aurait pu l'abandonner à la colère de leur mère mais elle, elle pratiquait la magie. Elle arrivait même à faire bouger cette foutue ceinture qu'il avait tant craint ! A cet instant, il était partagé entre deux sentiments intenses : son amour pour Modestie, et cette terrible jalousie de voir qu'elle était ce que lui aurait souhaité pouvoir devenir : un de ces êtres qui pratiquaient la magie.

Et voilà qu'en montant les marches Mr Graves lui avouait qu'il ne pourrait jamais apprendre la magie, qu'il n'était qu'un reliquat de sorcier, un cracmol, une pauvre créature sans pouvoir magique.

En ce 7 décembre, tout son univers s'effondrait. Tous ceux en qui il avait placé sa foi et à qui il avait osé accorder un peu de confiance ou d'amour se retournaient contre lui.

Pire encore que la cachotterie de Modestie – après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais rien promis – Mr Graves s'était servi de lui. Il lui avait offert ce collier. Un symbole triangulaire avec un cercle et un bâton qui devait leur servir de code. Cet homme qui l'avait soigné et consolé, pour qui il avait accepté de se faire battre régulièrement afin de lui rendre des comptes... Cet homme qui lui avait parlé comme s'il avait eu de l'importance l'abandonnait à son tour. Il s'était servi de lui. C'était tout.

Tandis que Mr Graves continuait d'avancer vers une Modestie terrorisée, Croyance attrapa la collier qui pendait toujours à son cou. Il venait de réaliser que ce collier le ramenait maintenant à son autre condition : un chien. Un vulgaire clébard prêt à tout accepter pour un hypothétique bout de pain et qu'on balourde de coups de savates dans la rue quand le jeu est terminé. Voilà ce qu'il avait été pour Graves... Un chien. Un vulgaire chien.

Il alla se réfugier dans une autre pièce de la bâtisse vide. Modestie était recroquevillée plus loin, tremblante de peur, il le savait. Il le sentait. Mais il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser cette colère sourde qui bouillonnait en lui.

Il était un chien. La veille, il avait puni le sénateur pour l'avoir traité de dégénéré. Aujourd'hui, il avait tué sa mère et l'une de ses sœurs, à la fois parce qu'il avait voulu protéger Modestie et parce qu'il était jaloux de son pouvoir. Mais là, là c'en était trop. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Les murs qui le séparaient de Mr Graves et de Modestie explosèrent, révélant aux deux autres toute l'étendue de sa frustration accumulée.

Il ne serait jamais quelqu'un pour personne et c'est le cœur gros de cette conviction qu'il déferla sa colère sur New-York, entraînant Mr Graves à sa poursuite, loin de Modestie... Parce que, même si elle lui avait caché des choses, même si elle était ce qu'il aurait rêvé d'être, elle était surtout la seule personne à lui avoir tenu la main sans rien attendre en retour. Et ce qu'il faisait à cet instant là, c'était sans doute ça l'Amour mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?


End file.
